ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Origins
Ulitmate Alien Warriors: Dragon Ball Ultimate Origins is about Son Genki(character) . After marrying Pan of the past 5 years past and nothing happend.In the Breifs lab however a distress signal was coming from a planet in a another galaxy and Genki volunteered to go. It took 3 long years for him to reach the planet.When he got there the planet was being invaded.By instinct Genki went down and tried to help.The Warror Knights each ahd a power of 8 million(which wasnt mush to him because of his power being 20 million),and there were 180 of them.Genki was quickly beaten,but istead of killing him they kept him and used him like a ginnipig. Book 1: Memories EP1 Houston we have a Hybrid:890 years pasted and Genki was in a sleeping chamber where he was always kept to be in permenant hyper sleep(while in hyper sleep he could not age).Suddenly the ship started to shake and rumble.A big explosion struck the side of the room that Genki was in, and his pod was sucked outerspace.The pod crashed on a distant planet( New Nemek).When Genki woke up he had no recolection of the past and was 10xs stronget, faster(etc.) than when he got into the the pod years ago. He had head aches and random pictures and things poped into his head until he cracked.Going by instinct he went to the nearest village and started to destroy everything. He was then neutralized by the nemekians and sent to the grand elder. The grand elder seemed to know who Genki was he told Genki his name and that he is not from here and that he should leave.When a giant explosion happend outside the house. EP2 Crush Landing :The explosions get louder and louder and the ceiling starts to cave in.Genki runs outside to see a young boy fighting with a nemekian child."Turvil give it back!" said the boy."Never you Albino crap!" Turvil yelled back. It seems the boys were fighting over a necklace.It was no ordinary necklace it had precious stones on it."Turvil if you don't give it back,ooh look a butterfly!" The boy said."Haha Kame you idiot you can't pay attention to any thing and your going to pay dearly for that!"That kid,''Genki thought,''I feel a weird connection to him.''Kame noticed Genki and smiled.That smile was short because a second later a special Beam Cannon struck the side of Kame's body.Kame hit the ground with a thud.The other nemekians stood and stared by some how Genki knew they didn't care what happend to the boy.Genki ran toward Kame trying to see if he was alive."No pulse," Genki said."You son of a duck!" Genki yelled at Turvil.Genki's power level shot up ten fold and red aura began to surrounding him.Genki opened his palm,but before he could get a ki blast off a bunch of grown nemekians jumped him.Of course he easily shoved them off and Grabbed Kame's body.Genki felw off dodging ki blasts.Later he found a mountain with a ledge and a cave.He landed and laid Kame's body on the ground.''Why did I lose my temper? Do I know this kid?''Suddenly Kame shot up and gasped for air."Where am I!!!!""What! How are you still alive? Genki yelled shocked."I can lower my heart rate hold my breath for an hour,and suppress my power level." Kame replied. "Power level?" Genki said confused."You really don't remember anything do you?" Kame asked trying to get up but held his side in agony.What did he mean remember anything,what are you hiding from me? As Genki was about to ask him that question 7 space pods flew down from the sky and landed where around where they need just left."Not good," Kame said,"Not good at all."'' Characters in Book 1 Genki(character) (main chracter) Pan Bulma Guru Kalic Malae Kame (not Kami Kame as in Kamehameha) Crush(villians down from here) Hydro Plilo Milo Vila Divertop Demise